Slytherin's Mudblood
by Numbuh4Doctor
Summary: I think the title is a good enough summary. The rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first HP fanfic. I've only read the books once and watched 2 of the movies, since my parents don't let me read them (oops). So if I sound stupid, that's why. The rating is for something that happens later, which I might increase the rating of later. And I realized after I wrote this that Arrow is kinda like Numbuh 4 from KND. That wasn't intentional. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I would be one rich 14-year-old.**

* * *

Arrow Slater woke up on a sunny summer morning with a smile on his face. It was his 11th birthday; the day he was the same age as his friends until September 21, when his friend Grant would turn 12.

Arrow jumped out of bed and pulled out some clothes. He picked out his red sweatshirt (his favourite colour) and some jeans and went into the bathroom. His mom always told him that he had to get ready before he could do anything, even eat breakfast. After he took a shower and got dressed, he ran a hand through his light blonde hair and rushed downstairs.

"Morning, Mum," Arrow said. He had moved from New Zealand a few years ago, and the accent stuck with him. He never could get rid of it, and he had no idea why.

"Happy birthday," his mum Helga said with a smile on her face.

He sat down at the table where his younger brother Drew was and ate his breakfast. Drew was 5, but acted like he was 2. It was exhausting for everyone.

Once Arrow was finished, he scooted back from the table. "I'm meeting my friends at 1," he looked at his watch, "which is pretty soon."

"Alright." Arrow went back to his room.

His room was painted dark red, which was how he liked it. On his desk were a ton of notes from teachers, saying that he got into another fight. It wasn't his fault that another guy ticked him off! It also didn't help that he didn't care about school. He found it tremendously boring.

Arrow sighed and picked up the picture of his friends. Grant was the oldest of the group, which consisted of five kids. Grant had reddish-brown hair and freckles. He was more of the ringleader of the group. Next came Riley. She was the nerd of the group, but was cool at the same time. She tried to keep him away from fights all the time, but it never worked. Then came Freddie, who was probably Arrow's best friend. And last but not least was Jazz. She was pretty, and Arrow might have had a crush on her which everybody seemed to notice, and Jazz might have also had one on him that everyone noticed. But they were just friends.

He looked out the window to find that the mail had arrived. He jumped up. "Mom, can I check the mail?"

"Sure."

Arrow ran outside and opened the mailbox. He shifted through the letters. Bills, ads, blah blah blah. But there was another letter.

_Aaron Slater_

_Smallest bedroom_

_1234 Addiger Street_

_ Portland, Oregon, USA _

He looked at it curiously. Nobody called him Aaron anymore, not even the school. He was called Arrow for as long as he could remember, but he rushed inside.

"Mom, there's a letter for me," he called out.

"Well, open it!" she called back.

Arrow broke the seal open and pulled out the letter. The first thing said "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". He skimmed the rest of the letter and looked at the school supplies.

"Mom!" he went into the kitchen. "It says I got accepted into a school."

"What school? Is it a good one?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Can I go?"

"No! Absolutely not!" she took the letter from him. "This is obviously a scam..." She got cut off by a loud cracking noise. Arrow ran into the living room and saw a lady.

"Hello," he said tentatively.

"Mr. Slater," the lady said, adjusting her glasses. "Have a seat."

"Generally the person who own's the house says that," Arrow thought to himself, but he took a seat anyways. His mom followed.

"I am Professor McGonagall," the lady said with an English accent, "From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"This is such a scam!" Helga exclaimed. She put the letter down on the coffee table. "No way does any of this exist."

"Indeed it does." Professor McGonagall stood up, and suddenly turned into a cat.

"Whoa!" Arrow exclaimed. He watched as she turned back into her human self.

"We don't generally allow students from America to go to Hogwarts, but he is an exceptionally strong wizard. It would be quite a waste for him not to go." Mcgonagall looked at Helga. "And it's free, except for the supplies."

Helga sighed. Being a single mother, she had nobody else to consider it with. "I suppose he can go."

"Hooray!" Arrow exclaimed.

"We need to go get some supplies. If you could come, that would be alright." McGonagall walked over to the door.

"Drew went over to his friend's house, so I'll just call his friend and tell them that we might be a little late." Helga rushed into the kitchen once more, and came back out.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley," McGonagall said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys. My dad told me I can't do anything to do with HP anymore... :( Maybe someday I'll be able to finish this story.


End file.
